Magic and Mishaps
by LadyGuardianofKeondes
Summary: Zyx had learned his lesson now he and the Legion has to teach his spoiled cousin a thing about being humble. Unfortunatly She has made herself right at home by causing all kinds of crazy and cooko magic and turns the Legion cruiser upside down
1. Zyx and his annoying Witch cousin

**A this stories about Oblinara 3 years ago before she was nice and sweet she was a brat. She's an OC of mine and she likes Jordan. OOOOH. She causes havoc in the Legion Cruiser and doesn't care as long as she gets her way. I thought it would be fun of introducing my OCs in their own stories. Hmmm wonder why I don't get anymore artwork updates anymore. **

**-Lady Guardain of Keondes**

* * *

6 1/2 year old Zyx yawned as he got out of bed. Another day, oh another boring lesson. Oh well he'll try and listen this time. His mother walked in with a floating basket of clothes and a tray of waffles behind her.

"Morning, dear," she said, sweetly.

"Morning, Mum. Did you make breakfast?"

"Yes dear. Also you cousin is coming over for a visit."

"Ummm which one, mom? I got about a million of those." Zyx rolled his eyes.

"Ah your cousin, Oblinara. You know your uncle, the high elder's daughter. The one with the cute curly orange hair."

"WHAT! Mom, Obi is a nightmare. She's spoiled rotten, tattle tailing, good for nothing princess!" Zyx cried out. He sooooooo didn't want to see that brat. He remembered he used to cause trouble but he changed thanks to the Legion of Superheroes.

He grumbled, as he got dressed. Did it have to be that annoying witch in training? Why couldn't it be his Whale cousin, Gilbert or his one eyed cousin, Suzy Lu?

"Zyx? Hey Z you there?" his COM mirror rang. He popped it open. There were his best buddies Redlo Morgna and Jordan Brande.

"Hey Guys, guess what?"

"What?" asked Redlo.

"My cousin Obi the drama witch is coming."

"Ouch Dude. What are you going to do about it?" Jordan asked.

"Try and ignore her."

"Nice." Both boys said.

"Zyx, Oblinara is here!" his mother called. Time to face the monster.

"Cya guys. Doom time for the wizard."

* * *

He dragged himself downstairs to greet his cousin. The thoughts of tea parties with talking teddy bears and freaky looking porcelain dolls.

"Why hello, Cousin Zyx. How are you?"

He looked at a young girl in a dark red dress with a matching witch's hat with reddish orange hair stick out from underneath. She had light apricot skin. She looked so innocent but underneath all that sweetness laid a devil.

"Come on lets play tea party!" she said.

"No. I have lessons in 15 minutes and I need to study." Zyx rolled his eyes as he continued to read his scroll.

"If you don't play with me, I swear I'm going to turn you into a rabbit and tell on you!"

"Fine but just this once."

Suddenly the High Elder burst into the room in a pink cloud of smoke. His eyes looked all horrified.

"Hi Daddy! Me and Zyx are having a tea party!" squeaked Obi.

Zyx had really bad feeling about this. Usually, uncle would come just to nag about the faults he had created but now, it looked like this was serious.

"Zyx, my nephew! Take my daughter and go to the Legion. I have already informed them of your arrival. I fear that Mordru has reawakened and threatens to take the role of High elder. But in order to do so he must take Obi out of the picture."

"But Papa he can't do that! I'm next in line! And I order him to stop!" Obi stated proudly.

"Oh yea, stupid? Have you faced his wrath! I had to stop him last time!" Zyx snapped.

"I don't want to go!" Obi turned her head and pointed her nose upward.

"My dear you have no choice. You must go." Said her father. Obi screamed and jumped up and down. She was showing her true monster self: Greedy and vain. Zyx bowed to his uncle and cast the teleportation spell. In a flash, Zyx's room had vanished and was replaced with a control room of some ship.

* * *

"Zyx, where are we?" Obi demanded.

"The legion cruiser."

They turned to see Redlo and Jordan standing there waiting for them.

"Red, Jor! What's up?" He called. Man was he happy to see them. He gave them high fives and one arm hugs. Jordan looked at Obi and gave a loud wolf whistle.

"So is that your cousin? Dude, she is something," the Durlan whispered. Zyx and Red stared at him.

"You're serious. You think she's cute?" Zyx hissed.

"Oooohhh someone's got a crush!" Red snickered. Jordan turned and waved at a blushing Obi.

"Will you please keep quiet? I need to sort these files." Said an annoyed voice. A robot's head popped up from behind a chair at the controls.

Obi's eyes widened and she passed out.

"OBI!" Zyx cried.

"Brainy!" the other boys said glaring at the robot. Brainy lowered his head and turned around to face them.

"It's not my fault. I need to concentrate and I don't need all that jibber jabber now." The Coluan shrugged.

Obi opened her eyes and stared at Brainy for a moment before screaming her head off and running out of the room. "She'll return. I just know it. Maybe with something she dug up in someone's room." Zyx yawned.

"What?" Brainy said.

"Nothing. Just watch it cause she will find out what your flaws are. She's already found all mine."

* * *

Moments later, Obi did returned with something that was hidden with a piece of cloth. A muffled noise could be heard from inside. "Guys! Look what I found!" she cried. The boys turned to look at whatever she had hidden.

"Thumbelina is really Zyx!" she unveiled it. There really was a small girl inside the jar but she didn't look too happy to be in there.

"Vi!" Brainy cried as he grabbed the jar out of Obi's hand and drilled a hole into the jar. The terrified small girl jumped into his hand and clung onto his fingers for dear life.

"Brainy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! She trapped me in there and cast a spell on me and now I can't change back to my original size!" she gasped.

"Thumbelina? What's wrong?" Obi asked. Vi leaped onto Brainy's shoulder and leaned on his neck. "First of all, I'm not Thumbelina. My name is Shrinking Violet. Second, I want you to reverse this spell." Vi said.

"Sorry can't do that. It will go away in a couple of days," Obi shrugged, "You want to play dress up though?"

"No I think I want to help Brainy with his work. You guys can just go on and play, just stay out of the control room."

Brainy nodded in agreement and allowed Vi to rest on his shoulder as they worked. Yet they both knew that Zyx was one problem they had solve, but Oblinara was another.


	2. Obliarna's havoc

**I credit Bffl for some of the ideas in my story. Of course I would add Cham to the story. His brother is in it. Obi has done even more spells on the Legion, Bwhahhahahahahahahahah!X3 -grabs a "Beware of the Dog" sign and X's out Dog and writes in red, now it says "beware of the Witch." Places on Oblinara.- AHHHH she's trying to turn me into a toad!**

**-LadyProtecta out!**

* * *

"Vi, you can take a break now," Brainy said as he turned to look at the temporarily shrunken girl.

"Oh no, I am not going to leave and find myself dressed in frilly doll clothes, Brainy. I am staying right here, on your shoulder," Vi said, defiantly.

"This is sooo not our day. Not only do I have some experiments to do; two annoying magicians are here and one of them has tampered with my assistant's powers."

Vi looked at him with curiosity. "I'm…your official assistant?" Brainy nodded and turned back to his work.

"Hey guys!" Cham said as he and Timber wolf walked in. He looked at Vi who was still sitting on Brainy's shoulder. Usually Brainy would irritated about this. But now he allowed her to sit there.

"Ok did we miss something?" he asked as he turned to Timber Wolf.

"Zyx and his cousin, Oblinara were just in the room. Oblinara cast a spell that caused Vi's powers to become stuck for a few days. Vi's afraid of her," Brainy said with a sly grin. Violet kicked his neck and he slightly winced.

"I am not! That brat just better not come anywhere near me!" she pouted.

"That's Thumbelina for you."

"BRAINY!" She yanked his ear.

"So how long are they staying?" Timber Wolf asked.

"Zyx said for awhile. Mordru's escaped again so the high elder wants us to help Zyx protect Obi and send Cosmic Boy, Colossal Boy, Superman, Kell-El and Saturn Girl to aid them." Brainy said.

"Its just that the witch is the definition of mischief," Vi added.

"Oh come on, she can't be that bad right?" Cham laughed. Vi flew at him and swat at his nose. He covered his nose.

* * *

"Cham!" Jordan said as he waved at his older brother and Timber Wolf. He grabbed Obi and dragged her over to them.

"Guys! This is Zyx's cousin. Obi, this is my older brother, Chameleon Boy and his pal Timber Wolf," he said proudly. Zyx and Redlo gave gag like expressions to them.

"Nice to meet you, Madam. Your father has told the legion a lot about you," Timber Wolf smiled.

"Did he tell you about the time when Zyx messed New Metropolis? Or all of his rule breakers?" Obi smirked. Zyx clenched his fists as they pulsed purple. Oh how he so wanted to turn her into a frog now. Redlo grabbed him and held him back.

"Z, knock it off," he hissed.

Zyx stood down. He glared at Jordan. God, to him it seemed as if Obi had cast a love spell on the Durlan. Or maybe she made a love potion; she was after all the White Witch's apprentice.

"So what are your powers?" she asked. Zyx's eyes went wide. He knew that question anywhere it meant trouble.

"Uh… why don't they tell you later, Cuz? I'm…sure they are much to busy. After all they are Superheroes and Superheroes have to kick some bad guy butt, right?" he stalled.

"Oh come on Zyx, she just wants to know what we can do," Cham smiled, "TW here can turn into a ultra werewolf and I…well me and my little bro can alter our body chemistry and turn into any animal we choose. Here why don't me and T give you a demo."

Zyx's heart sunk to the floor. They sooooo shouldn't do that. But TW growled as his body became bigger and he did look like a werewolf. And Cham transformed into a gopher. _"Change back, change back!_" he thought.

Obi smiled and waved her hands and chanted some word to herself. Zyx had to do a counter spell and fast! But too late.

Timber wolf's body began to glow green as his body slowly began to change become smaller and smaller till he looked a like a miniature version of himself, with puppy eyes, ears bigger than his head, and large paws and feet.

"What happened to me?" he cried. His voice sounded high pitched and squeaky.

Cham's body began to glow sliver.

"Ok that was odd," He murmured. He tried to change back.

"Hey! What happened! I can't change back!"

They stared at Obi as she skipped down the hall and towards her room. Zyx turned and flew back to the control room.

* * *

He landed and slumped back in a chair near Brainy and Violet. "She claimed two more victims," he announced. Brainy looked up at Vi, who was sitting on his head now, as she looked down at him.

"What she do now?" the both said at the same time.

"She turned TW into a puppy and like Violet's powers, made Cham's stuck. Now he's a gopher."

All was silent.

All of a sudden, Vi covered her mouth, struggling to keep back her laughter and failed doing it. She fell backwards and into Brainy's hand, howling with laughter and snorting with every laugh.

"T… a puppy and Cham…a gopher?" she screamed. Ok her being small was bad, but those two spells Obi had cast on them was funny. Brainy only smiled, but only cause Vi was laughing like mad.

Zyx took off his hat and constantly banged his head against the control panels.

"Hey, hey! Watch it. Some of that controls important stuff. And besides, you're destroying your brain cells." Brainy said, turning to look at him.

Zyx glared at him. "Big deal. She's trouble. No, her name is trouble. Ever since we were babies, she's been nothing but spoiled rotten and has a love to alter powers."

Brainy shifted uneasily in his chair, almost knocking Vi off his head.

* * *

At dinner, Oblinara had claimed even more victims. Dream Girl kept falling asleep, Sun Boy 's head became a sun and Bouncing Boy was a ball. All sat away from Obi and the younger kids.

Zyx felt soooo humiliated. The poor magician didn't feel like eating but only took a couple of small bites of his dinner as he watched Cham struggle to eat with his big teeth.

* * *

He walked into Brainy's quarters just to inform that he had made the cameras anti-magic so Oblinara wouldn't mess them up.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched the Coluan do some finishing touches on a large metal cube that had windows and such.

"Vi is doesn't want to sleep in her room so I created this small version of a typical house and station it right next to my bed."

"In other words, you're going to share your room with her for awhile? She's your roommate?"

"Correct in a way. She'll be sleeping in the cubed compartment. I made everything in the room to look exactly like her quarters."

A small object flew into the room, carrying only a few items.

"Vi, there you are. It's done," Brainy announced as he set her small home right next to his bed. He eyed her pajamas: a dark green cami and pink sleeping pants with purple streaks and a skull at her right hip. His guess was that she shrunk her clothes with his shrinking ray.

Vi walked inside and peered inside. Without hesitation, she hopped onto the miniature bed and within a few seconds was out like a light. Brainy sighed and nodded to Zyx as a good night after watching Vi fall asleep. At least he wasn't the nuisance anymore and was a bit more responsible unlike Obi. To all Legionnaires, tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
